


Cold, Confession

by MCUsic_to_my_ears



Series: BruceWeek2018 [2]
Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: (i think), (off screen), Angst, Bruce Banner Angst, Bruce Banner Has Issues, Bruce Banner Needs a Hug, Bruce Banner Week, Character Study, Child Death, Confused Steve Rogers, Death, Depression, Grief/Mourning, Illnesses, Implied/Referenced Suicide, Loneliness, M/M, Magic and Science, Post-Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie), Protective Steve Rogers, Science, Steve Rogers Is a Good Bro, Steve Rogers Needs a Hug
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-26
Updated: 2018-09-26
Packaged: 2019-07-17 16:26:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 320
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16099397
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MCUsic_to_my_ears/pseuds/MCUsic_to_my_ears
Summary: Bruce reflects on what life really is and whether its worth still remains. Steve tries to convince him of its value.***For day two of Bruce Banner Week 2018.Prompt: Cold, Confession





	Cold, Confession

**Author's Note:**

> This piece is very disjointed. A lot of the meaning is unspoken and unexplained. I hope you like it!

It was cold. It was night and it was cold and Bruce was alone.

The stars looked down on him with the same impassive stare. Dead plants were tossed about by the cool wind.

Half the population.

Half the population of all life.

Thanos hadn't known what he was asking for.

***

Bacteria are alive. Previously, the smallest form of life, but recent events proved that wrong. 

Bacteria live in a symbiotic relationship with humans.

Bacteria are 90% of humans. They digest the food people intake. They live in mucus membranes and protect humans from disease.

50% of the bacteria are gone.

***

They're disproportionately gone, just like every other species.

Thanos didn't know what he was asking for.

***

Wakanda rallied.

The world rallied.

Orphaned children were sent to the palace in Wakanda.

But even if they didn't die, their symbiotic caretakers were turned into dust.

Their insides were filled with dust.

***

Steve found him.

His mourning was heavy in his shoulders.

Bruce felt that same pain echoed in his own stiff posture.

***

“You're freezing. Come inside.”

Bruce looked away.

***

"This isn't half the population."

"Bruce."

"This isn't half the population. This isn't a solution to overpopulation. This is- is mutiny!"

"Thanos was a monster."

"Is. Thanos is. All those children—those _infants_ —are all 'was' now."

"Bruce-"

"No. Steve," he closed his eyes. "They're gone. But I’m not."

"You can't say that," he whispered. "You can think it—we're all thinking it—but you can't say that."

"It doesn't matter."

"Bullshit it doesn’t. Do you think if Tony were here, he'd-"

"Don't talk about Tony." Bruce's jaw set. "We all agreed; we don't talk about them."

"We all agreed that we wouldn't become them either."

"All of ebola is gone."

"Your point?"

"Thanos didn't only do bad."

***

Steve wasn't bad.

Steve's good was still alive.

Thanos didn't only do bad.

Nuance wasn't eradicated as well. 

***

It was cold.

Bruce was alone.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to my beta, SalmonDean1979!
> 
> Also, it's come to my attention from the fabulous BookWerm that one of my references makes no sense: according to modern cell theory, viruses are not considered alive, but since ebola is eradicated due to Thanos' snap, it's proven that virus' are alive. It's more to point out the irony that when massive tragedies occur, science is generally progressed.


End file.
